Alex Shannon
'Alex Shannon' is part of the surviving Silver Wolves pack that were originally from Ireland. And is currently mentored by his older cousin Emma. Profile Background Alex was born into the Shannon family - a name which was changed after having migrated from Ireland in the 19th century because of been turned immortal by a True Ancestor. This does however come with it's advantages and disadvantages having; one being immortal, immense strength/ durability/ agility/ stamina and so on. As well as shapeshifting into human form - though on a full-moon, pack members will transform with all the built up bloodlust. The pack is also hindered as only once every so often are new offspring born - of which is Alex, his older brother Tom and cousin Emma; who are all but inseparable from each other. Alex, Tom and Emma's magic abilities stem from his Grandmother who belonged to an ancient and secret sect of witches in Spain - whose abilities have being connected to Alice Kuonji's abilities. Meaning that his circuits that have developed are perpetual and practically unimpaired, even so, his mental state is affected by an illness having being hunted by vampires on a global scale for his whole life - in spite of having the power to fight with them it has become tiring. Personality At a younger age, Alex was always the shy child out of his brother and cousin. He had expressed a deep love, caring attitude and supporting nature for his small family and few friends (who knew not of their secret). His family also appears to not personify the typical magus attitude of being sterile and stern, and is more open been quite the opposite of those stereotypes. His family have however, adapted to the modern way of civilisation having perfectly fitted into society with jobs and all - especially considering the fact that it was only Alexs generation and their grandparents that possess any potentially horrific and tremendous amounts of magecraft capabilities in their family. This did also create a gap in family communication as Alex's parents were strict and conservative in the fact that their magecraft was to be limited. But all that changed at some time, where their families past had caught up with them and half of his family was either killed or chased away. This left them stranded in Australia by themselves, by which Alex's Godfather inherited the care of the three who was a priest and was aware of the society that existed behind light; mostly because of his involvement as an exorcist. Most of his teenage years he spent schooling and learning advanced and ancient magecraft, and had developed the typical mood-swinged attitude of a hormonal teenager. Later as an adult, which upon his 24th birthday he became aware of immortal status, of not ageing or succumbing to illness this resulted in an non- rich emotional viewpoint, but also is surprisingly psychologically unstable and self-abusive. Living in Spain is eventually became more active within the Clock Tower, and he developed a friendship with Luvia. Alex views her in the same manner as a teacher and while Luvia is a friend, Emma remains as the one person who is able to understand him. Despite being friendly with both, he doesn't appear willing to stop them from fighting with each other. Appearance Alex is a handsome young adult in his early twenties with wavy dark hair and bright hazel eyes. nick shannon.jpg|Ash out of his usual attire - wearing a fur coat. Shrouded by magical energy SHANNON, Nick.jpg|Profile of Ash werewolf.jpg|Ash' silver werewolf form upon a full moon druiud mark.JPG|The tattooed druid mark from his Silver Wolf Park, that acts as a catalyst for luck, protection and healing Role Lord El-Melloi II Case Files Abilities Alex, who despite being called a Magus can be better understood as a witch because of the basis of his magic capacity and abilities. Having boundless talent and potential it is said to grow in time because of his status of being a perfected magus by the age of 24. His spells are unknown as a source and their power is on another level having outdone multiple mages at once - he stands at the top of the chain having proven the strength of a servant in both magic and physical attacks. Witchcraft Kabbalah Because of his bloodlines origins in Spain, Alex inherited some of his ancestors journals on the Jewish practice of Kabbalah. Of which he excels at and is able to rewrite the laws of nature and so on. Alex also follows the method of when practicing Kabbalah, since the origins of nature aren't meant to go against God, so by not following the principles the act of spell-casting won't follow through. Alex is known to have manipulation of axioms a self-evident and basic system that leads into other factors which allows for reality to altered: A foundation of Crown -- Understanding -- Beauty -- Foundation. Shapeshifting Not just a simple technique, but one that is activated upon a full moon. This more of a curse ability is the result of his induced recessive immortality trait, where his built bloodlust is released like the floodgates open after heavy rainfall. He can at times manipulate the electrons of objects and become intangible; and is thus able to move through solid objects without harm. * During a full moon, Alex sets up an impenetrable bounded field so that his existence is retained in that area so that no harm becomes of any beings and cause suspicion in his vicinity. Trivia * Was mentored by Charlie Alemán; who also helped establish his Five Opera Houses across Europe. * His immortality process didn't kick-in till he 24 years old. * Isn't actually classified as an orphan as his actual birth mother is unknown and her whereabouts is unknown and likely hiden. * If someone is bitten by a werewolf, then the lycanthropy poison will spread and infect the attacked victim. Category:Werewolf Category:Magus